


Baby Doll

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-07
Updated: 2003-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two female Aliens temporarily hijacked Tom and Chakotay's body for a night before being found out and freed, the guys are left to file a report, and though it seemed to Voyager nothing out of the ordinary happened, the guys know differently and need to decide to mention it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Doll

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Paramount. Again since they are no longer using them I’ve decided to take our boys out of the ‘closet’ and let them play and be happy. Enjoy. 
> 
> I read a story a while back called Vicar and Tarts; sadly I don't recall who wrote it or could find it again, however in it, they tell about Tom wearing a pink baby doll…and my imagination went wild. This story is dedicated to that author for they inspired this piece.

Chakotay sat on his sofa still holding the pad in his had in which he was to fill out his report on the events that occurred over the last twenty-four hours, his attention torn between his thoughts of what happened and the young man he shared it with…Tom Paris, who was pacing his floor, looking very upset. "Tom, what's the matter?" he finally asked, having seen Tom's concern grow over the last hour since being cleared from sickbay. 

"I can't do it," Tom flustered. "I can't write this report," he added, while still pacing frantically, his movements getting more and more frantic by the minute. 

Chakotay placed the pad down on the sofa and moved to his desk where he kept a pitcher of water and poured a glass, then moved toward Tom and forced it in his hand, thus stopping his pacing and gaining his attention. "Tom, the aliens didn't…have possession of our bodies long enough to do…anything…" he started to say before being interrupted. 

"Oh no? How about their little slumber party last night," Tom replied with a knowing challenge that he dared Chakotay to say he didn't know what he was talking about; for though they had no control, they knew what was happening around them…like trapped observers that could hear, feel, smell, taste, and touch everything around them but do nothing. 

"Well," Chakotay said a bit hesitantly, "It's nothing we…have to actually mention. We can simply say that they decided to stay here over night and chat about their plans, I mean that 'is' what they did, right?" 

Tom snorted, torn between relief and amusement, "I can't believe you…Mr. By-the-book, is suggesting we leave out the most…entertaining tid bits," he states, some bitterness in his voice. 

"Tom, we'd be telling the Captain the most important part of what happened, she doesn't need to know…" his voice lost its momentum when he saw Tom's eyes grow wide with a touch of fear. 

"Go on say it, she doesn't need to know that that…alien…bitch dressed me up like a kewpie doll!" he raged. Then he started pacing again, "I mean…she put me in….a…pink baby doll with….fufu underwear," he continued to vent as he paced. 

"Don't forget the pink ribbon hairpiece," Chakotay smirked, and then regretted his comment by the glare he was receiving from Tom. "Um…it really wasn't that bad, Tom," he tried to sooth, hoping to get the young man to relax. "And as I said the Captain doesn't need to…"

"Not that bad…NOT that bad?" Tom countered, not hearing anything else Chakotay said. Tom wrapped his arms around himself and glared at the Commander. "Oh, I guess you could say it wasn't that bad, considering 'you' were dressed in a long thigh length black silk shirt…buttoned only to your…stomach," Tom's words seemed to grow distant as did his eyes, then he snapped back to the present. "At least you looked like a guy," he huffed and moved to place the now empty glass back on the desk after suddenly gulping it moments ago. "You didn't look like a…girl," he tossed over his shoulder. 

Chakotay took a moment to compose himself as visions of the other night, Tom dressed in a sheer pink baby doll, with tight furry like underwear barely hiding anything, and the laced pink ribbon with a tiny white & pink flower in his hair…he shivered and swallowed, then feeling a bit calmer made his way over to Tom. "You 'did not' look like a girl," he stated firmly. 

Tom huffed, "No, a freak…"

"You did not," Chakotay growled, unaware of how upset Tom's comment made him. 

Tom turned his eyes challenging, "No? Well then…what 'did' I look like?" he dared the Commander. 

Feeling put on the spot, and knowing Tom's self esteem was up for another harsh blow depending on his next words...he realized that Tom was feeling very vulnerable as well and decided to risk a bit of vulnerability also, hoping if nothing else, it would help. "Well…since you asked, I'd describe it more along the lines of…innocent…. sensual innocents," he replied, trying to keep the blush from his face and his body under control, for to him, Tom had looked hot and very sexy. 

Tom was taken off guard by the Commander's words, his arms coming to relax by his side as he stared stunned at Chakotay, "say that again?" he asked, not sure if he heard correctly. 

Feeling a bit exposed himself at the moment, Chakotay moved to get himself some water, "you heard me, I said you looked rather…innocent…sensual…" he cleared his throat, no longer able to look at Tom, "Even somewhat…appealing," he muttered, "But defiantly 'not' a girl," he added with more confidence. 

Tom felt his face blush as well as a huge grin fill his face, "You mean…you actually found me…alluring?" he asked, his voice holding a hint of teasing as he drew closer to the now nervous Commander. He stood behind the strong older man, his eyes raking over the strong muscular back and the bronze fiery skin, having seen so much more of it last night…he shivered. Noticing that Chakotay had remained silent to his last comment he took another step closer and saw the Commander was on his second glass of water, looking anywhere but at him…his face looking flustered. //I'll be damned,// he thought with awe as it finally dawned on him that Chakotay actually enjoyed the little impromptu show last night. Now standing right behind him, he leaned a little and asked in soft husky voice, "Are you telling me, you wouldn't mind seeing me wear that outfit again?" 

Seeing Chakotay nod his head yes, Tom felt his insides whirl, because he had been trying for almost a year to find a way to get the Commander's attention…well more serious attempts, and it seemed that their little dress up party last night did the trick. Truth was, he really didn't have a problem with the outfit itself, it was the fact that he wore it in front of Chakotay, totally fearing what the man had thought of him for it, regardless if it wasn't his doing, not relishing telling the Captain was only adding to his concern. But…it seemed that Chakotay 'liked' the outfit…and by the flushed face and tiny beads of sweat around his hairline, liked it a lot. Feeling this was not an opportunity to be missed he made a decision, "Tell you what, I'll wear my outfit again if you wear yours," he offered, his voice low and seductive, letting Chakotay know he was defiantly interested in an encounter of the…male kind. The shiver the older man gave was indication enough that he was interested, but those black eyes that turned to look at him, engulf him and a deep smile, clichéd it. //Hell, I'd wear a dress every night if it got me that look to go with it, // his mind concluded. 

Chakotay took Tom by the hand leading him to his bed room, hoping beyond hope the sexy young man would not change his mind, but by the storm raging now in the dark blue eyes, he didn't think so. "I'd say you have a deal," he replied as he released Tom's hand and opened the drawer where the outfit was and handed it to him, all three pieces. He bit his lip staring at the young man as his heart started to race in anticipating of the floor show. His eyes remained locked on the young man as he took the outfit and vanished into the bathroom, once the doors were closed part of the spell broke and he moved to get changed himself. 

Chakotay lavished the feel of the soft silk on his skin, even the black silk underwear he wore felt nice, though the cut had something to be desired…he'd fix that later, but he was keeping the shirt; simple in design, raven black, straight cut that hung to his mid thigh. There were several black buttons that looked invisible at a glance and long sleeves that flowed down his arms. There was no design or patterns…simple, but he enjoyed the feel very much. He sat at the head of the bed, waiting for Tom to come out, a tiny part of him wondering if he was making a huge mistake here, and when he was about to get up and change again, the door opened and revealed the beautiful blond looking just as he described him…sensual. 

He watched Tom walk out, a bit of hesitation in his step, his legs bare along with his feet…he forgot to give him the fluffy slippers the alien woman had replicated the other night. He swallowed hard as his eyes drank in the creamy white skin and the golden hue that was enhanced by the pink material. "Beautiful," he breathed, unaware that he spoke. 

Tom was suddenly feeling very nervous, wondering if he made a mistake, even thinking for a moment that Chakotay was playing a game with him, but only a moment, for he knew Chakotay was not like that and Chakotay himself had taken a risk by even admitting he had 'liked' Tom dressed like this. Feeling exposed he exited the bathroom, but seeing the black blazing eyes once again engulfing him…burning even more started to quench the doubt; hearing Chakotay call 'him' beautiful, killed them…Chakotay wanted him! 

Knowing this Tom regained his confidence tenfold, "you like huh?" he asked, flashing his mega watt smile, his eyes teasing as he strolled over to the bed. 

"Oh yes," Chakotay replied, no longer feeling the need to hold back his thoughts. "But…your missing something," he suddenly added. His eyes narrowed, as he saw Tom look himself over, wondering what it was. He snapped his fingers, "The lollipop," he smiled, his eyes black with desire as he looked up at Tom. "You forgot your lollipop," he grinned like a hunter to his prey. 

Tom shivered, then grinned back, "No problem," he purred and moved to where he knew the Commander kept his candy 'stash', everyone had a thing for something, turned out Chakotay had a sweet tooth, along with other 'hidden' interests, Tom noted. He pulled out a cherry lollipop and removed the wrapper and placed it in his mouth, enjoying the flavor; he too liked sweets, but rarely made himself treats like this. He then grinned back at the gorgeous man on the bed and gave his most seductive grin, taking in the impossible black eyes eating him alive. "So…." He purred as he sashayed his way to the bed, then laid across the foot of it on his left elbow, half on his side, half on his stomach, "You like what you see, do you?" he asked, slowly working the lollipop as if it were a cock, taking note that Chakotay's breathing hitched the moment he did so. 

"Yes," Chakotay replied in a low husky voice. He shifted to his knees and leaned back on his legs to sit, his eyes never leaving Tom's form. He reached out and held the headboard on each side, as if he let go, he'd…let go. "I like…to look at you," he admitted. 

Tom gave a knowing smile, "So, the Commander likes to watch people…huh?" he laughed softly. 

"No," Chakotay corrected, "I like to watch…you." Seeing Tom didn't fully understand he decided to clear it up for him. "Watching you….does things…to me, where no one else…does. I like to watch your hands…caress the helm," he smiled wider, licking his lips, as more sweat poured down his face, for he was hard just by the sight of the striking man before him. 

Tom stopped his assault on the lollipop, and looked at the man he had desired for so long, and saw the truth…Chakotay had desired him too and according to his confession, he was a voyeur…when it came to Tom. He grinned wickedly knowing this bit of knowledge. "So…you like to watch…me," he purred, tracing his lips slowly with the lollipop, seeing the Commander's body shiver. He scanned the firm well-sculptured body before him and noticed a large bulge hidden under the silk. He shifted to his hands and knees and slowly made his way toward the Commander to see what exactly lay hidden before him. 

Chakotay's body began to tremble at seeing Tom up on his hands and knees, the slow bounce of the furred covered ass that screamed spanking to him. He shook that thought from his head…until he could find out if Tom would like that, //Oh, I hope so.// "Spirits" he gasped as he felt the finest of touches from Tom's hand as a button was undone, revealing his erection. 

"Hmm, seems you weren't kidding," Tom grinned as he leaned up, meeting the hungry gaze before him. "Tell me something," Tom asked, his voice a husky whisper, "have you…ever…cum…simply by…watching?" he asked, really wanting to know. 

Chakotay shook, feeling the heat off Tom's body and the warm breath from his bright cherry lips. He swallowed, his mouth was flipping from too dry to too wet with each second that passed. "No," he finally replied, "But…I'd still like to…watch you…" he gasped for a breath he was so turned on. 

"Watch me…what?" Tom asked, his own body responding to Chakotay's arousal. He leaned a hand on each side of Chakotay's head and leaned in a bit more and whispered in his ear, "Watch me…what, Cha…ko...tay," he hissed, savoring the way it rolled off his tongue. "What do you want to watch me do?" he finished breathing into the other man's ear, never touching him except with his breath. 

Chakotay closed his eyes as the bolt of desire shot through him; he couldn't believe this was happening, that Tom was asking him if he wanted to…he moaned softly before opening his eyes to look at the heated blue steel meeting his own and felt the burn to his soul…Tom wanted him…wanted this just as much as he did. "Touch…" he gasped between baited breaths, "Touch yourself for me, Tommy," he pleaded softly. 

He watched Tom's predatory grin widen as he slowly moved back and then shifted to lie on his back at his knees, no touching between them, but close enough so the sight and smell was still present between them. He watched Tom take one last lick of the lollipop and then reached up languidly and placed it on the nightstand. Then he brought the same hand down and softly caressed out any wrinkles in the soft sheer cotton like material, partially closing his eyes to the feel; Chakotay shivered. 

Tom took his left hand and slowly caressed his chest feeling his chest hair through the soft material and how if he did it slow enough the slight tickling sensation was actually erotic, thus he did it gain, this time concentrating around his nipples; he gave a soft gasp at they hardened instantly, his body already turned on. With hooded eyes he watched Chakotay watch him, saw the black blaze burn with desire, drinking in every move he made. His breathing hitching his bronze chest that now glistened making his skin look like liquid fire covering taut muscles. Tom trembled himself from the view and reached down slowly with his right hand to caress his stomach, noting how the eyes followed it; he grinned, feeling the headiness of the power it gave him to know how he was effecting the other man. "This what you want, Tay?" he panted, feeling his own breath start to race as his body responded to the stimulation. 

"Yes," Chakotay hissed. "Lower, baby, touch lower," he asked eagerly. 

"I'll remove mine, if you remove yours," Tom purred, wanting to see the wild beast that was testing the seams of the silk underwear, for he was sure he heard a crackle moments ago. 

Chakotay wasted no time, he released his right hand, his left holding tight to the head board, and undid the sides of his underwear…turned out the crackle was Velcro. Then he latched his right hand back on the headboard before releasing his left, then removed the unwanted garment with speed. 

//Hmm, seemed someone was holding back on the revealing of last nights dress code, // Tom's mind grinned, then he shivered with desire as the large, thick, ragingly hard dusty cock was revealed with sheer suddenness that when it sprang into place, some of the precum flew upon his face…he closed his eyes and licked it off, delighting in the taste. //Hmm, have got to get me some more of that,// he thought, but that was for later, now was for testing his theory…did he really hold enough power to bring Chakotay off, just by watching him jerk himself off…from all signs it seemed possible. "Nice," he purred, slowly moving his own hands nimbly down his hips and ever so slowly rolled the pink furry cloth from his body, some of it stained from his own precum. "That's right, Tay, look at what will by yours very…very soon," he gasped out, as he fought his own desire as his own cock was released from its prison. He shivered at the sight of seeing Chakotay's body trembling with desire, his lips moist as he continued to lick them like a cat spotting his cream. He couldn't help it; he closed his eyes and moaned; gave a slight thrust of his hips upward in response to the bolt of electricity that suddenly shocked him at the sight before him. 

"Do it, Tommy, touch yourself…" Chakotay begged softly, his voice deep and low, barely a whisper. 

Tom did as he was asked, he reached down with his right hand and slowly spread the precum in his hand and over his cock…it was hot, hotter than he had imagined…this wouldn't last much longer, for him anyway. "Oh…Chako…tay," he moaned as he touched himself, closing his eyes and felt himself become lost in the sensation of pleasure; the pleasure of knowing Chakotay was watching him, desiring him…wanting him…pleasing him, simply by touching himself, it was powerful, it was erotic, it was becoming intense. 

Slowly his hand started to caress up and down his hot cock, while his left hand continued to caress his stomach then his inner thigh, as small moans of desire slipped from his slightly opened mouth, which to Chakotay looked as if Tom was begging to be kissed. 

Chakotay felt his fingers dig into the wood of his headboard, the only thing keeping him from attacking and consuming the delicious delicacy before him. Tom was a beauty…a sensual creature as each touch of his own hand over his milky skin showed. He would never admit to Tom that the pink outfit did give him a more feminine or softer quality to his looks, but it didn't take away his masculinity either, but somehow he didn't think Tom would understand that…yet. After this…show, there was no way he was 'not' going to pursue the young man and he was sure that it wouldn't take much…persuasion to get Tom to experiment with other of his favorite kinks. He shivered at the thought, then wondered what Tom would like, since he knew the man was no virgin, even if at the moment he looked like one…one about to deflower himself…spirits. "That's it, Tommy…faster, Tommy…oh yes…faster Tommy," he rasped, feeling the burn building within, as his own hips gave small thrusts seeking out some friction that would relieve the fire within, but it would not becoming from the outside…no, Tom wanted to know if he could cum from just watching him pleasure himself…it seemed 'very' possible at the moment. He shook some more as did his cock, "That's it Tommy, touch yourself for me…your so beautiful, baby…so beautiful," he purred. 

He watched Tom's hand move faster at his words, as Tom's moans became louder gasps, and his hips jerked off the bed as he did so. "Touch those beautiful balls, baby," Chakotay directed, then watched delicate fingers move down in accordance to his instruction…doing as he wanted; this also added to the fire within, that Tom was doing as he said as he wanted. "Cup them….yes, that's it, roll them…oh yes…oh…fuck," he shouted, feeling the ach burn him, he so badly wanted to touch either himself or Tom. 

Hearing Chakotay's gasp he opened his eyes and once more was burned by the fire that raged in his direction…for him. "It feels good, Tay…so good," he panted as he continued to thrust his cock into his fist and play with his balls that were now starting to draw upward, he was close…very close. "I'm going to cum…Tay…" he started to say, but words left him as he started to thrust franticly into his hand. 

"That's it, Tommy, fuck that fist, baby, cum for me, Tommy…show me how beautiful you are…cum for me," Chakotay ordered. 

Tom's body drew taut, his head pushed back on the bed as his hips flew from the bed and a scream of pleasure filled the air as did his cum, his hand still milking his cock as his body exploded. Soon, he heard another cry fill the air…Chakotay's…he had cum too. //Yes!// was his last coherent thought as he rested and only thought about the sensation his body was feeling as well as his breathing. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and saw Chakotay slumped, still holding onto the headboard, his breathing settling down and cum staining the shirt and Tom then noted his own body as well; he smiled for he was sated and very pleased. Slowly he rose from the bed and grabbed the pink underwear that were now inside out and used it to clean Chakotay up, then himself. He noticed Chakotay returning from the haze that had filled him and he smiled warmly at him. "Seems my theory proved correct…you came," he teased gently, feeling a bit awkward now that the moment had passed. 

Chakotay smiled warmly, his eyes with a touch of brown returning, warmly reflected that he understood the young man's awkwardness. "Seems so," he replied gently, then moaned…but in pain. 

"You okay?" Tom asked with great concern. 

"Just my arms and fingers," Chakotay stated, slowly releasing his grip and lowering his arms. "I guess I didn't know how…hard I was holding on, in order to test your theory," he grinned, his eyes once again drinking in the fine beauty before him. 

Tom blushed, "Why was that?" he asked, reaching out and caressed the fingers of Chakotay's right hand since it was closest, helping them to regain their mobility. 

"I so wanted to touch you…" Chakotay breathed out, the desire returning, never truly leaving. 

"Really?" Tom asked, daring to believe that Chakotay really wanted him the way he wanted Chakotay. 

Seeing the doubt that still lingered, even after what they shared, Chakotay knew he had to deal with it once and for all, for he was sure that if he didn't Tom's insecurities would get the better of him and he'd lose him. "Really," he stated firmly and then leaned in and kissed Tom senseless, forcing his arms around the slim waist and pulled him close so he could feel him fully. His hands began to roam south…

"Janeway to Chakotay" 

Tom laughed as Chakotay growled as he broke the kiss and reached for his com badge on the nightstand. "Yes, Captain, what can I do for you?" 

"It's almost 17:00 hrs and I was seeing if your reports were almost done," she asked, for she had asked they be turned in by the end of her shift. 

Chakotay gave a soft sight, "Just about, we'll have them for you soon." 

"Very well; Janeway out." 

"Hmm, seems round two is out," Tom sighed with a bit of disappointment, but he could not lose the smile if his life counted on it…for his heart soared….Chakotay still wanted him. 

"No…not out, just postponed," Chakotay clarified. "I suggest one of us grabs a shower as the other finishes their report, then when we're both done, we make our report to the Captain, then we meet back here for some dinner, discussion and….more…if you like?" he asked, his eyes hoping he would see that Tom approved of his idea and his heart raced as he saw the eyes he adored glow. 

"I would like that…very much," Tom smiled tenderly. 

"Great. Do you want to shower first?"

"No, I have to get my report started…haven't done that yet," he blushed. "Oh, I like the idea of what you said…they just discussed their plans here…nothing else."

Chakotay gave his lover an impish look, "Why, there's nothing wrong with mentioning the baby doll," he teased as he shifted to get up from the bed. 

Tom huffed, "I prefer to keep that…between us…literally," he teased back. 

Chakotay nodded his head in appreciation and satisfaction that if he was right, it wouldn't take much more to get Tom to try some other things…soon. "Fine with me," he purred as he entered the bathroom, "my Baby Doll" he added letting the doors close before Tom could respond. 

Tom flustered…"Baby Doll!" He sat there for a moment and then removed the ribbon from his hair and laughed, then smiled dreamily, "Okay, Tay, I'll be your Baby Doll, and soon…you'll be my teddy," he grinned as he got up, making his plans for the very near future. 

THE END


End file.
